How Do You Date?
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, Season 8, Round 10, Yami no Yuugi x Shizuka/Shizuka x Yami no Yuugi, also starring Otogi, Shadowshipping (DM)] Of all the questions Otogi could've been asked by Atem, this is one that never made his mental list.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Title:** How Do You Date?  
**Characters:** Otogi Ryuuji, Yami no Yuugi, Shizuka  
**Romance:** Yami no Yuugi x Shizuka  
**Word Count:** 3,384  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Notes:** This takes place about two weeks after the Memory World game, with another two weeks to go before the Ceremonial Duel. I refer to Yami no Yuugi as 'Atem' because that's his name and he went through a lot to get it back. This is also based on the manga version, where neither Otogi nor Honda have a crush on Shizuka. It's also told from Otogi's POV. The fandom needs more of Otogi being a decent human being.  
**Summary:** Of all the questions Otogi could've been asked by Atem, this is one that never made his mental list.

* * *

"What?" Of all the reasons that Otogi could've imagined for Atem to call him over, he hadn't considered this one at all. In all truth, he'd expected an invitation to a duel or a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. At the least, perhaps Yuugi would want some help with his homework.

He hadn't expected to hear a request for dating advice.

He shook his head and wondered if he'd heard it right in the first place. "Say that again."

Atem stood as regal as only a pharaoh could. But Otogi knew people, even ones who were borrowing bodies and whose body language was an odd mixture of the modern era and three thousand years ago. The tenseness to Atem's neck, the way his fingers twitched just a trifle, the hints of narrowed eyes…all of that spelled _nervous_ to Otogi.

"I said, Jounouchi asked me to take Shizuka out on her first date." He dropped one hand to lean against the couch cushions. "In his words, he didn't trust anyone else to show her a good time and not do anything to upset her. He wants her first date to be a good one." The pharaoh looked back up at Otogi. "How do you go on a real date?"

Otogi tried not to laugh. He wasn't very good at it, but he tried anyway. "You've never had a date? At all?"

"No." Atem shook his head before he frowned. "Though Anzu and I did spend the day together just before Battle City." His eyes lit up a little. "That was when I bought Card Sealing Sword of Light."

The game designer closed his eyes for a moment and prayed for strength. "Atem, this is my advice: don't go to a card store this time. Or at least if you do, make sure that Shizuka wants to go too." Privately he wasn't all that sure that would happen. Shizuka didn't seem like the type to be too interested in cards.

"What should I do then? Yuugi wasn't exactly a lot of help." Atem's lips twitched for a brief moment, and Otogi had a feeling he knew why. He wasn't going to say anything, though.

"I'd say go for the basics. Take her out to dinner and a movie. Maybe go for a walk in the park." He considered what else either of them might want to do. "Maybe ask her if there's anything that she'd want to do." Listening to what people wanted was very important in Otogi's opinion. Once he knew what they wanted, then he knew how to give it to them in his own special way.

Whether this would help Atem or not, he didn't know, but Atem wanted advice and that was what he had to say.

Atem nodded, his arms crossed over his chest now, and a thoughtful gleam to his eyes. "You said a movie. What kind of movies are playing?" He glanced up at Otogi, a hint of worry now flickering over his features. "It's not going to be one of …those kinds of movies, is it?"

"Those kinds of movies?" Otogi repeated the words, tasting them as if they were strange and new. "What exactly do you mean?"

"The movies that Yuugi watches, late at night, after everyone else is asleep. Jounouchi lends it to him now and then." Atem's voice dropped as he spoke and his gaze flicked to the door that led to the kitchen. Otogi realized only now that he could hear Yuugi's mother moving around in there. "Porn."

_Every now and then I realize that I don't know nearly enough about these people._ Otogi shifted around against the wall and tried to wrap his head around this before deciding it wasn't necessary for the subject at hand. "No, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to take her to see a porn movie." _Jounouchi would strangle you in many interesting ways and then me for suggesting a movie to start with._

The more he thought about this, the more a certain idea crept up on Otogi. It wasn't one he liked at all. He had _plans_. He had work to do. He had games to design.

Unfortunately, he also had a sense of responsibility. _If this screws up, it'll be partially my fault because I'm the one who told him to do any of this._ That meant only one thing. _Not if I can help it!_

"There should be some suggestions in the newspaper." Otogi saw the latest issue and hunted through it until he found the movie listings. _Chick flick. No. Slasher. No. Might want to see that one myself later, though. Oh, this one might do it._ He put the paper down and leaned forward, showing it to Atem with a flick of a finger. "Try this one."

Atem leaned over to look at it himself. "_A Thousand Steps_? What's it supposed to be about?"

"Some kind of a thriller piece." He'd seen the advertisements for it but it hadn't quite caught at his attention. "If she doesn't like it, then you can make fun of it together or something." He really wasn't sure if it was to Shizuka's taste or not but it was the best he could see of what they had available.

Atem leaned back and nodded. "What about going to eat somewhere? I don't think Burger World would be the right place." He tilted his head for a moment, then shook it. "No, Yuugi, it really wouldn't be. I promise."

Otogi held himself back from laughing even more. "There are a few places that would be better than that." He racked his brain; there had to be something in the area. Wait, he knew it. "Try the Ivory Wings. It's not too expensive and it serves some good food."

Atem nodded, and Otogi had the strange sensation he was making mental notes. Even more than before, he was certain he would have to do what he didn't want to do. He'd also seen too many bad movies _not_ to say what he did next. "If you want, I can sort of trail along with you guys. Not really with you, but if you need some help I can be there."

"Are you sure?" Atem's eyebrows lifted and Otogi shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt to have someone around." He didn't think Atem was going to screw things up too badly, but that nagging sense of responsibility refused to let him not to do something. "But you're on your own unless something really goes wrong."

Atem's lips curved upward into a bit of a wicked grin. "Otogi, when things go wrong, that's when I don't usually need help." He didn't say 'that's when other people do' but it hovered between them nevertheless.

"Let's hope you're right." Otogi decided he didn't need any further explanation of that. Whatever he didn't know about their past he didn't need to know right now. Or maybe he'd never need to know.

He leaned back against the wall and tried to put all of this into some kind of mental order. "Let me know when you're going to go. I'll be ready." He'd have to make sure to let Shizuka know he was going to be lurking about as well. And Jounouchi. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to get some kind of a weird idea about why he was going to be there.

_This being friends with people thing can be a pain in the ass._ But it had benefits in the long run too. Such as seeing an interesting movie and getting something tasty out of it.

Bidding farewell to Atem and Yuugi, who took back over in order to wave good-bye, Otogi headed out of the Game Shop, a thousand thoughts stirring through his mind. He had phone calls to make and plans to sort before this date happened.

_I don't think I've put this much effort into one of **my** dates before._ That was probably to the good. He hadn't yet met anyone that he wanted to put that much effort in for. He also had to wonder why Jounouchi had asked Atem, of all people, for Shizuka's first date anyway. Maybe the other would give him some answers once he called him up. That promised to be one of the more awkward conversations he'd ever had, and it hadn't even happened yet.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Maybe Jounouchi would even appreciate the help to make sure Shizuka had a very good date.

Maybe pigs would fly and not be Duel Monsters too. He supposed anything could happen. After all, how many times in history had the son of a drunk arranged for his almost-once-blind sister to go on her first date with one of his best friends, who just so happened to be a technically disembodied spirit connected to an ancient artifact of power, not to mention being a Pharaoh of Egypt who had sacrificed his name and his life to save the world three thousand years earlier?

_My life is too weird._ And he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Otogi leaned against the wall, a large cold soda in one hand and a warm bag of popcorn in the other. Atem stood a few feet away, his gaze flickering toward the movie theater doors every time they opened up. Otogi sipped his drink and tried not to laugh. He was getting a lot of practice in not laughing, no matter how funny it was.

_She should be here soon._ Jounouchi had made it plain when they'd talked that he was going to escort Shizuka to the theater and back home from the Game Shop once they were done. Otogi wasn't to have anything to do with it. _Like I'd want to._ He still wasn't sure Jounouchi even understood why he was doing this at all.

In all truth, _he_ didn't fully understand it himself. But it was still something he knew he had to do. Part of learning about how to be a better friend and everything else he'd wanted to learn from these guys.

A flash of red caught his eye and he saw Atem looking up at the same moment. It was indeed Shizuka, wearing a pretty dark green dress and throwing worshipful looks at Jounouchi as he walked beside her. The blond cast his own glances around and caught Otogi's eye, his features darkening for a moment.

Otogi rolled his own eyes. _You'd think I was trying to stalk them for some nefarious purpose._ Advice. That was all he was there for. That was the part that he _did_ understand.

Shizuka's gaze followed her brother and she blinked at the sight of him. Otogi waved politely; he hadn't yet had a chance to explain to her what he was doing there, and he didn't think Atem had either.

Atem stepped over to Shizuka and tried on an awkward smile. Otogi wondered how used he was to making an expression like that, at least when he wasn't dueling and about to unleash some hellfire on his opponent. "You look very nice, Shizuka."

That was right. Some of Otogi's own advice given words. At least compliment her. It wasn't as if it were untrue, either. She was indeed pretty.

Blush flushed across her cheeks for a few seconds and she ducked her head. "So do you, Yuugi."

"Uh, Shizuka…" Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head. "Remember what I told you about Yuugi and the other Yuugi? This is Atem."

Again Shizuka blushed, yet Otogi couldn't really blame her. Keeping the two Yuugis straight had to be hard for some people, even those who were close to both of them.

"I'm sorry, Atem. You and Yuugi…" Her voice trailed off and Atem only smiled a hint of a weary smile.

"It's quite all right." His attention flickered over to Jounouchi. "Thank you for bringing her here." Otogi wondered if that were indeed a true note of dismissal he heard in Atem's voice. Jounouchi must have thought so, since he nodded and looked down at his sister.

"I'll see you later." He glanced again toward Otogi, who rolled his eyes and headed off to where the usher awaited them. They would have to buy their tickets and get their refreshments; he was going to go in and get a good seat.

A good five minutes remained before the movie was to begin and Otogi put those minutes to good use. When Atem and Shizuka entered, he had already located a seat where he was reasonably certain he could see them from any point in the theater. Whether or not Atem could hear any whispered advice he didn't know.

_Hopefully he won't have to._ What he'd do then he also didn't know. He rolled his favorite set of dice around in his hands as he watched them take a pair of seats. Maybe he'd throw them at Atem, if getting his attention turned out to be that necessary. It was a thought to keep in mind, if nothing else.

The lights dimmed, the screen lit up, and the usual commercials and advertisements began to dance across it. Otogi leaned back, nibbling on his popcorn, and kept more of his attention on Shizuka and Atem than the entertainment. From the low whispers, they were talking about nothing much in particular, at least nothing that sounded interesting to him.

At least, not until he caught a particular name: his own. He leaned forward to try and hear what else they were saying about him.

"He suggested coming to see this movie, and it was his idea for where we're going after this." Atem glanced toward him and Otogi waved back. He wanted to stay out of their way as much as he could, but he wasn't going to be rude. Not unless he had to be.

Shizuka nodded, then both of them turned their attention fully to the screen as the final commercials rolled away and the opening credits began. Otogi breathed in a quiet sigh; he much preferred them to pay attention to the movie than to him. _Wonder if I shouldn't have told them I was going to be here after all._ Too late now, though.

The movie wasn't all that bad. Mysteries abounded, false trails and leads filled the air, and the person who looked to be the hero's best and truest friend stabbed him in the back in the end for vaguely hinted reasons. With the true villain escaping in the end, leaving a patsy to take the fall, Otogi suspected there was going to be a sequel.

He glanced enough toward the other two to get a feel for how they were enjoying it, of course. Shizuka stared at the screen, large eyes enthralled, which surprised him when he thought about it. _I would've thought she'd like something fluffier, really._

So did Atem, from what he could hear now. "I didn't know you liked this kind of movie."

"I've always loved thrillers. I read a lot of them. Or I did, before." Shizuka gestured to her eyes for a moment, then tilted her head and looked at him. "I really should thank you for that. If it hadn't been for you, then I wouldn't be able to see this right now. I wouldn't be seeing anything."

The dark theater hid Atem's smile, but Otogi heard it in his voice nevertheless. "It was my pleasure. But you should really thank Jounouchi for it, not me. He was the one who fought his way to the finals because of you."

"But you're the one who won them in the end and gave him the money." Shizuka countered. "It took me a while to get that out of him. He wanted me to think that he'd done it all himself."

That didn't surprise Otogi either. He threw a few more kernels of popcorn down his mouth. _I think their show is more interesting than what's going on up there._ He spared one glance to where the hero stared into the rainy night after the villain who had once been his friend, clenching his fist. _Yeah, sequel._ He looked back to Shizuka and Atem, who stood up as the screen darkened and the credits began to roll. Time to go.

The Ivory Wings restaurant wasn't that far from the theater and a few extra yen slipped to the right people ensured that Otogi not only had a private table, but it was within sight of where Atem and Shizuka sat.

_I could probably go on home, though. They're doing all right._ He didn't, though. Whether anything went wrong or not, he was dedicated to finishing what he started. Even if it should mean being bored at least halfway out of his mind.

Before the appetizers arrived at the table, Otogi decided that halfway out of his mind was something of an understatement. Jounouchi was their main topic of conversation, which wasn't surprising given that each of them knew him well, but Otogi could only listen to so much about the blond.

_Home? Or stick it out to the bitter end?_ Otogi toyed with a chopstick and tried to make up his mind. The same answer won out as it had before. _Bitter end._ Or in this case, boring end.

The walk through the park on the way back to the Game Shop, he decided, was the worst of the entire night. At least at the theater and in the restaurant, he'd been able to pretend he wasn't following them like some kind of idiotic stalker. But walking behind them was a little harder to pull off without feeling as if he should be hiding behind the shrubbery.

Instead of watching them with too much focus, he concentrated on what was going on around them. The half-moon floating in the sky overhead, only barely seen through the fog of pollution. Cars going by this way and that, their lights splashing across the two ahead of him and gleaming off the gold of the Millennium Puzzle. Something else gleamed behind the bushes on one side of the pavement, something sharp and bright.

Otogi didn't miss a step, but he did pull out another handful of dice from his pocket. He never went anywhere without at least seven or eight of them on his person. One never knew when one might have to impress someone after all.

Or when they could be necessary for other purposes.

He moved quickly, taking aim. Other people might decry using dice in this situation. Those people weren't him. The die flicked forward, nailing the would-be mugger in the hand, and was followed moments later by two more, each with a little more strength behind them. The mugger's head shot up, eyes wide as a black-haired fury fell down on him, one booted foot plowing into his stomach.

"Not that I don't appreciate the twist to my evening, fella, but I don't like people who wave knives at my friends. Or who just think about waving knives at them." Otogi smirked down, keeping a small part of his attention on where Shizuka and Atem walked by. Once they were gone, he leaned forward. "You should be thanking me, really. That's Mutou Yuugi you almost mugged."

Technically, it wasn't, but Otogi wasn't going to spend his time explaining the inner depths of shadow magic to this idiot. Besides, that name was all that was necessary for the other to turn white. _There's something to say for that reputation of his._ "That's right. I just saved your brain from being turned inside out, if you were lucky."

He kicked the knife into the nearest sewer opening. "Also, you shouldn't play with knives. You could hurt yourself." Without a single look back, but much less bored than he'd been moments earlier, Otogi headed down the street whistling.

The altercation hadn't taken place too far from the Game Shop, so he wasn't surprised to see Jounouchi there waiting to take Shizuka back to the train station that would deliver her to her own home. He stood on the far side and watched as Shizuka raved about the movie, the dinner, and the pleasant walk home and grinned to himself.

_I do good work._

**The End**


End file.
